


Post 5x15: Felicity confronts Oliver about Susan and where they stand

by GoldSpectrum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Felicity getting it ALL out of her chest, Felicity's a badass, Oliver being speechless and idiotic, Oliver doesn't deserve 2 tags but his idiocy does, SO CATHARTIC WHEN I WROTE THIS, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSpectrum/pseuds/GoldSpectrum
Summary: This is a one-shot with Felicity saying everything she can about their relationship. She can't believe he did what he did.





	

"About that; I wanted to talk to you, about before" she said reluctantly.

She wanted him to know.

"About what?" Oliver says. A moment of silence follows and then, he takes a deep breath. "Susan."

"Are you two.."

"Yeah. We're okay. And I just wanted to say thanks."

"No. I don't need a thank you for something like that. It was partly my fault and Thea's and it felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I should've fixed it before you even asked me. What I wanted to say was, I hope you don't come to me with something like that again. It was a one-time thing."

"I don't understand Felicity. You don't want me coming to you if I need help?"

"No, it's not that. I'd just really like you to keep all your relationship problems to yourself. I really don't want to be involved."

"Why? Susan is my girlfriend and she got discredited when she didn't deserve it. I can't come to you with something like that? I trust her."

"You trust her with that secret?" Suddenly, she chortles and understands everything.

"Never mind, forget I asked." She realizes a stray tear escaped her eye and quickly turns away to wipe it away. She couldn't look at him.

"Okay, what is going on Felicity?! You don't approve of me and Susan? Is that what this is? You're not the only one! Yes, I trust her and we've been doing great. I really care about her. She's a reporter and yes we may have had problems, but we're in a relationship. I had to give her the benefit of the doubt."

At that, she snaps her eyes shut at the grief and mourning that electrified her body.

_Wow. He would never understand. Did he not just realize what he just said? I guess he never would really understand what he did to me._

With the newfound resolve and the anger coursing through her, she turned around.

"And where was that trust when it came to me?" She snaps.

"Felicity-"

"No. This is where I talk and you listen. I'm saying it all and you will just listen. Do you know how broken I felt last year? You have a son. Did you think for one second that I would not support you? Or that I would tell the nearest psycho another one of your secrets? It was unbelievable. I thought I was having a nightmare. I felt **embarrassed**. And **thrown aside**. The worst part was, I was the only one that didn't know. Thea, Laurel, John, who else. And me? When were you going to tell me? What was so wrong with me that you couldn't tell me you had a son?" She wiped the tears pouring out relentlessly but still stood strong. She glanced from the floor to Oliver and saw him staring at her intently with red eyes.

"Felicity-"

"No. I'm not finished yet. We can't just have love without trust. You never truly loved me-

" **Don't**. Don't for a second think that I didn't love you. That I don't-"

"Stop, Oliver. I'm still not done talking. I loved you with everything in me. Mind and soul. How do you think I felt when you lied by omission? I felt like an idiot. That day, when I left the ring and walked out, I just couldn't stop hating myself. I thought we were it. But what you kept from me, it quite literally destroyed me. I tried to think like you and just theorize. What was it with me that you had to keep from me that you had a son? You met my dad. Was it one of those 'like father, like daughter' cliches? Or did I do something specifically that made you suspicious of the trust you had for me? I couldn't find anything. I just accepted it. **You don't trust me**. All of it was just a facade. You were in some kind of blind bliss with me and when reality hit, you pulled back. But, you just pulled back from me.

Then when I found Billy over the summer, I couldn't bring myself to tell you. All of it was still there. What if he didn't trust me like you didn't? So I waited, and now, he's gone too. And now, here we are. Oliver and Susan. Wouldn't you feel utterly self-conscious if your ex-fiance trusts a woman he's known for a few months with his alter ego and acts of vigilantism, but didn't trust his soon-to-be wife with a secret that literally everyone else knows? I guess I can't compare to her. Then again, I couldn't compare to anyone. So, excuse me if I ask you to not flaunt your relationship to a person it didn't work out with.

How great is it Oliver? I hope you don't mind me asking. You clearly aren't willing to let her go. You'd even go through the embarrassment I feel to get her back. I know I asked you to let me go, but seeing you fight for her, and then when I look back to see what you've done for me, I'm just speechless. I'm so very sorry I wasn't the one. That summer, we were together every night. Fighting crime, with the rest of the team fighting their own battles. And not once did you give me a reason for why you didn't trust me. And now, here you are, building trust with someone who tried to expose you as the Green Arrow and even admitted it! What did I ever do to break your trust in me?

I'm sorry. As morbid as it sounds, I don't want to see you doing the right thing. Especially with her. Because then I just think, why couldn't he trust me with that certainty? And I don't have an answer.

And a year later, neither do **you**.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, What did you guys think? This was the first fanfic I ever wrote by the way. I hope you guys enjoyed it. PLEASE COMMENT I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. If you were like me you would've noticed Oliver being interrupted and speechless, but I just felt like this time was for Felicity. Is anybody interested in a Part 2? :O
> 
> EDIT: Here's my tumblr if anyone has any questions or anyone wants to visit. I have the one-shot there too!!
> 
> @arrowfan437


End file.
